Red, Perhaps?
by Beansprout-Ninja
Summary: Ryou drags Bakura to the nail salon: the last place Bakura would ever choose to be. It's not all bad though. Bakura always did wonder why painting his nails seemed so enticing. YBxRB


I got this idea from a visit to the nail salon. Amazing what kind of stuff can be born from these kinds of places, right?

Enjoy!

**Warning for the little kiddies:** Contains some cuss words and mentions of mature stuff

* * *

><p>"I like the green; what about you, 'Kura?"<p>

"Nnh."

"Ooh! The red is _so_ pretty! Oh! I didn't even see that blue!"

"Unh."

"Oh my gosh! Look at this pink, 'Kura!"

Bakura let out an exasperated sigh as his petite boyfriend shoved a glass bottle of pink liquid into his face.

"Why the bloody f*ck do I have to be here again?" Ryou pouted at his yami's foul language and rose a single finger in front of Bakura's lips. "You know I don't like it when you use the," He paused as the sinful word sat patiently in his mouth. "The 'F' word."

The poor word was deeply disappointed that Ryou had reduced him to simply a letter. Bakura realized the swear's despair and decided to cheer it up.

Bakura smirked. "What? F*ck?" Ryou squeaked and nodded furiously at Bakura.

"That's a bad word, 'Kura!" Bakura let his smirk widen just a little bit more.

"F*ck, f*cuk, f*ck, f*ck, f*ck, f*- " Ryou's face paled and Bakura let a laugh creep into his voice. He so deeply enjoyed torturing his pretty little hikari; there wasn't even words for this kind of pleasure. Unless, of course, Ryou decided to allow Bakura into his pants tonight.

Bakura felt his own pants constrict and he pushed all his concentration into his cussing; his growing erection actually injecting meaning into his words.

"F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck!" Ryou must've noticed the increase of emotion in his tone of voice, for the pale color in his face returned to its original color and he glanced at Bakura with wide, curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" Damn those soft, brown eyes to the seventh circle of hell! It was Ryou's ability and Ryou's ability alone that could get him this aroused with absolutely no current intention to do so. Why the bloody hell did Ryou have to be so alluringly innocent?

Bakura turned away from Ryou as his jeans became so excuriatingly tight. This was _not_ going well. Not that constantly thinking about the object of his desire was helping him at all...

Bakura glanced around for a distraction, any distraction, that could somehow take his mind away from Ryou. His gaze wandered back over to Ryou as the absence of his lover's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back down to reality. _'Oh Gods.'_

After Ryou had gotten no response from Bakura, he had quickly gotten bored and returned to searching for the appropriate shade of nail polish. But, instead of standing and fingering through the glass bottles as he had been doing before, Ryou was now bent over, with his ass held high up in the air. It was as if Ryou was _purposely teasing_ his already frazzled nerves.

Bakura inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. How much would it take to resist these tempations?

"John!" Bakura opened one eye to discover just what had caused Ryou's exclaim of surprise. Surely it couldn't be the John he so desperately wanted to strangle, dismember and slit the throat of?

Ryou ran forward in excitement and swung his thin arms around the neck of a tall, lean, middle-aged man with wavy, gray-specked black hair that reached his chin.

"I'm so happy to see you! It's good to know you got out of the hospital okay." Bakura gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. He knew that he was creepy and intimidating, but a forty year-old stalking an young eighteen year-old boy just about beat him out completely.

"It's good to see you too, Ryou!" He fluttered his long, mascara-covered eyelashes. "You're as adorable as ever."

He pecked Ryou softly on the cheek. Bakura growled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He couldn't possibly try anything with Ryou so close in range...

Bakura felt his fingers graze his favorite switchblade and he grinned viciously. He assumed that he must've accidentally left the small weapon in his pocket after he had last 'planned' with Marik.

Surely this was a sign from up above that they wanted him to practice the accuracy of his aim?

Bakura curled his fingers around his switchblade. He would do it now, while John and Ryou were distracted...

"Come here, Bakura! Come say hi to John!" Bakura cringed and shoved it back in his pocket. What a disappointment...

Bakura plastered on a fake smile and walked up to John. With an outstretched hand, he greeted his new enemy.

"I'd love to say it's good to see you again," Bakura leered. "But I'm not going to lie to you."

John's smile faltered. "As kind as ever, I see." He turned his attention to Ryou.

" I work here, Ryou" Bakura scoffed. Of _course_ he did. "Do you need my assistance?" Ryou blushed and shook his head.

"Not right now. I'm still picking a color..."

John nodded in understanding and smiled at Bakura. "Guess it's your turn, then?"

Bakura smiled sweetly and leaned forward to whisper in John's ear.

"You will _die_."

* * *

><p>John wiped his sweaty brow and let out an overdramatic sigh of victory.<p>

"Done!"

Ryou clapped his hands together and skipped over to see Bakura's newly painted neon pink nails.

"They're so pretty!" He cooed. John nodded his approval. "It allows his gay side to reveal itself."

That was the pop of Bakura's last nerve.

Fist hit face, face hit floor, floor and face became acquainted, and fist curled around the wrist of a boyfriend and pulled him away from the scene of the crime.

It seemed to Ryou as if he was in a daze, watching everything through the hazy, blurry eyes of a hungover drunk.

When he woke up, Bakura's bloody hand was pulling him along the sidewalk.

"Ba-ku-ra!" _'Shit.'_ Ryou only ennunciated his name like that when he was going to ban Bakura from sex.

"You're banned from sex for a month!" There it was. He knew he wouldn't survive; he got an erection from just _thinking_ about Ryou.

He had to think fast... Something to distract Ryou...

Without any warning beforehand, Bakura pulled Ryou forward and clapped their mouths together. Ryou gasped in surprise and Bakura took it as a chance to slide his tongue into Ryou's open mouth. Almost instantly, Ryou melted into Bakura's arms. He was a puddle of goo; waiting to be molded by his master.

Both young men were enjoying themselves tremendously; Ryou because he liked the chills running up and down his spine and Bakura becasue he knew Ryou wasn't going to ban him from sex.

Of course, they got stared at by all the people milling about on their daily tasks. But I believe they could've cared less at this point.

John himself was watching them from his make-out session with the cold tile floor on the floor on the salon. The blood cascading from his broken nose mixed with the saliva dripping from his open mouth.

_'So damn close...'_

Unfortunate for John, he'll only be so damn close when Bakura releases his merciless hold on Ryou's sexual orientation.

* * *

><p>Get it? Because John is so girly? XD Yeah... I'm weird like that.<p>

Well, this didn't go at all how I planned it. All well! Who the hell cares?

Funny how when I should be studying or something, I'm writing fanfiction. Now when I tell my science teacher my homework isn't done, she's going to ask me, 'What were you doing instead?'

And I'll say, 'I was writing sexy Yaoi fanfiction.' XD Oh, that will be fun.

I have a question! Should I write a one-shot about John's revenge? Leave a review! (But if the review button sues for violation, I'm blaming you.)

Stay awesome, peepsicles! (My new word. It's awesome because I'm awesome like that.)

-Beansprout-Ninja :D


End file.
